Total Confusion
by Billie1
Summary: What would happen if something was taken the wrong way?


Title: Total Confusion

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine. They belong to Christ Carter and 1013 productions. I just borrow them.

Summary: What would happen if something was taken the wrong way?

Challenge from Val

1.) Birth

2.) Trip

3.) Midnight craving

4.) William

5.) Snow

6.) Ultrasound

7.) Pregnancy message

8.) Honey Moon

9.) Quickie Wedding

Kim and Walter have a surprise baby. They've been spending time together and she gets pregnant. Set the story to be around the 7th and 8th month pregnancy. They decide to get married. Make Kim to into labor at an inconvenient time or place.

Kim Cooks House

Washington D.C.

Sept 6th

6:30 a.m.

I have been feeling sick the past few days. I've never felt like this before. This morning I felt a lot better so I got ready for work and went in today. I like working for Walter Skinner. He's a very nice man. Back in February Walter had asked if I wanted to get dinner after work. It was romantic to say the least because it was on Valentines Day. It was nice to get out and get a good meal and to spend it with him was even better. He had came back to my place and I made us some coffee. We then sat there and talked for a few hours. It didn't take to long before things moved to a hole new level for us. A good level. Making love with that man was the best I have ever experienced. J. Edgar Hoover Building

FBI

Washington D.C.

8:00 a.m.

I head start to my office and get started on the paper work that needed to be done. Walter was in meetings all day so I had plenty of time to get this done. A few hours later I started feeling sick again and headed for the bathroom. When I get there I start throwing up again. I thought I was over that part. After a few minutes I sigh with relieve and then flush the toilet. I turn and walk over to the sink and rinse my mouth out, and then use a paper towel to pat my face. I hear the door open and turn to see who it is. As I turn to see who it was I get really dizzy and I try to grab the sink to catch myself but it's to late I'm falling to the floor. "KIM!" I feel cold water on my face and hear someone talking. "Kim…..come up wake up." I open my eyes slowly and see Monica kneeling over me. "Hey there, nice to see you back." She says and smiles at me. I give her a small smile back and start to sit up some but am still dizzy so I just stay there for a moment."Easy now, just rest. Are you ok?" She asks as she gets another paper towel for my face. She looks back at me. "You should go to the doctors. You don't look very good Kim." "No, I'm fine. " "Ok, I wont call 911 for you as long as you let me take you to the hospital then?" She asked me. I look at her for a moment and know that she will keep asking me until I say ok. "Fine." I give into her. I feel like crap and know it would be pointless to argue. Monica pulls out her cell phone and dials a number, I look at her worried that she had called 911. It's when she starts talking I know she didn't. "John, could you meet me in the bathroom. I need help… well Kim needs help." She tells him and I smile. I then hurry to the toilet again as I throw up. I hope the doctor finds something out when he checks me over. I'm tired of this already. A few minutes later I see the door open and John walk in. He must be a little embarrassed that he had to enter the girls restroom. His face is a little red. "Thanks for coming John. I need help supporting her as I take her to my car. She's not doing so well but she wont let me call 911 so I'm gonna take her." Monica fills him in. John nods as he walks closer to me. "Well, How about I carry her to the car and we then can take her. You just get the doors." He smiled as he leans down and picks me up. "Mind stealing the garbage can?" I ask. I'd really hate to ruin the car if I need to throw up again. "Now you want us to steal from the FBI?" He teases and I can't help but smile through my pain. D.C. General Hospital

Washington D.C.

9:30 a.m.

Soon we arrive at the hospital and I am soon taken into a room. Monica stays with me while John is out in the waiting rooms. The doctor walks in just as I'm throwing up again. "Well, I guess that's why you're here isn't it Miss Cook?" The doctor says to me as he walks forward. "What is wrong today?" He asks. I catch my breath and look at him. "Well I feel hot, I'm dizzy and of course throwing up." I tell him. "Ok, Well I will do some blood work and get fluids back into you. You are very dehydrated. How long has it been since you have been able to keep anything down" He asks. "A few days." I tell him honestly as he draws my blood and labels it. "Well, you just rest here and if you need anything let one of the nurses know. When the results come in I will come and let you know." He says as he leaves. "Thanks." I lay back against the bed. "You can go talk to John or have him come in here either way." I tell her. I'm glad she brought me to be honest with you. I don't know what's in the needle in my arm, probably some kind of fluids but I don't feel as dizzy anymore. Maybe that's all I needed. I hope I can go home soon. It's been a few minutes when I hear a phone ring. I look over at both Monica and John, who has joined us. I see Monica reaching for her phone. "Monica Reyes." She says into the phone as she puts it to her ear. I have no clue what's being said on the other end but it's none of my business. I close my eyes and continue to relax. "Yes, Sir?" I hear her say and my eyes fly open. 'I'm not here, you know nothing.' I mouth to her and hope she can read my lips. "Sir, I don't think she's been kidnapped. Yeah, her things are there but maybe something came up and she forgot her stuff." I hear her tell him. Great, he thinks I was kidnapped. I lower my head and hope she can calm him down. It's then the doctor walks back in. "Well, Great news. Your pregnant." I hear him say and Monica hurries to cover the phone. I'm sure it was to late though. Monica stepped out into the hall so now I can't hear anything that is being said. John looks at me from Monica and back again. I don't know what to say at this point. "I would like to do an ultra sound and make sure everything looks fine. I will be right back with the machine." He says and leaves the room. It then dawns on me what the doctor had said. I'm PREGNANT? Now I really don't feel good. What am I going to do?Monica walks back into the room and looks at me. "Um….He thinks I'm pregnant." She tells me.

I see John hurry and look at Monica. Guess that is news to him too. I can't help but smile at that one. "Sorry." I tell her. "Monica, is there something your not telling me?" John teases."No!" She says in response and playfully slaps his arm. I wonder if there is anything going on between the two of them. It seems like there is with how they act around each other. "Well, at hearing that, he stopped the whole Kim was kidnapped idea, and went right to.. You know it's against FBI protocol for male and female agents to engage in sexual activity." She said trying her best intimidation of Walter Skinner. I couldn't help but laugh, it is probably what he'd say. Which only means that we shouldn't have done what we did. "Do you want me to call your boyfriend, Kim?" Monica asks me and I don't know what to say to that. "Um, I don't have a boyfriend." I tell her. "Do you think maybe Agent Scully could get my things from work for me." I need to think of what I'm going to do. The doctor comes back in."I'll be in the waiting room." John says and leaves the room. He must be confused about all of this and it doesn't involve him. The doctor pushes the ultrasound machine over to the side of the bed. A few minutes later there's a small image on the screen and I can't help but smile. This baby is a surprise, that's for sure. Walter is so going to disown me now. I frown when I think of what he's going to say. "It looks like your about three months along." He presses a button and it sounds like something is printing. I glance over at Monica and she's sitting on the chair to the side. "I will be back with prenatal vitamins." The doctor tells me and leaves the room after he hands the picture to me. I still can't believe this. "I don't think I told you yet. Congratulations. But um.. I may need to borrow the picture to make Skinner believe I'm pregnant. I couldn't say no when that's what he heard." she tells me and walks over to me to look at the picture. It is kind of cute even though you can't really see anything to important. "You know.. You and John could just start to work at getting pregnant. I'm sure he wouldn't notice a few months off. " I tease her and smile. "I'll ask if he can print another." Well, he would at least know something through the whole thing. I'm gonna have to leave town for awhile. I don't want to fight with him and I know it may lead to that. The doctor comes back and hands me the vitamins. "If you are up to it I will let you go home as long as you have someone with you incase you get dizzy again." I close my eyes for a moment. Monica knows I don't live with anyone and that I wont have someone with me but I really do want to go home."She's going to be staying with me for a few days." I open my eyes and look at Monica. 'Thank you.' I mouth at her. She then nods her head.

Monica Reyes's House

67 Bennett Ave.

Washington D.C.

A few hours later Monica pulls up in front of her place and I smile. We had just come from my place so I could get some of my things. I haven't been dizzy since I left but I have been taking it slow. We enter her place and I set my bag down and remove my shoes. I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"So." She starts off as she sits down next to me. "Want to talk about it?" She asks.

I look at her. "I don't even know where to begin if I where to tell you."

"Well, for starters. The baby, I didn't even know you where seeing anyone. You seemed shocked too when the doctor told you."

"Well, yeah I was shocked. I'm sure he doesn't say that on a daily basics. He may, I don't know." I look to the floor.

"Do you know who the father is or was is from something bad that happened?"

"You think I was raped?" I shake my head. "No…nothing like that. I know who he is. I…well I just don't know what we truly meant to each other. We never talked about it after we had sex. He was gone the next morning before I got up. He was gone every morning before I got up or wise versa." I sigh and look at her.

"Ok, well guessing it wasn't a one night stand. That's good."

"Nothing like that no. It's just kind of hard to believe. I mean we only slept together…" I stop to think back a few months. "Seven times in the last …. Seven months." I smile. "That's strange."

"Wow, had to have been good to have kept doing it." She laughs.

"Yeah, you could say that. I mean, I've known him for almost nine years and I love this man but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. He'd probably hate me because I allowed myself to get pregnant."

"Well, he can't just blame you, he had a part in it too."

I nod my head. "Still, I am gonna have to leave town for a few months. Figure out what I'm going to do." I tell her.

"Why? What does leaving have to do with it?"

"So I can think without him around."

"Oh, give it up Kim…who is it?" She's on the edge of her seat, she really wants to know.

"Walter." I bit my lip and look at her.

She sit there thinking about it for awhile then her eyes get big and she smiles as she looks at me. "SKINNER!"

I nod my head. "That's why I have to leave. I can't work there and think this thing through while he's around."

"Ok, but you better keep in touch with me."

"Of course…so.. Now you out with it…what's going on with you and John?"

She gets a big smile on her face. "Well, we have been seeing each other for about four months and he's been living with me for about a month now."

"Well congratulations to you too." I tell her and smile. As Monica and I are talking and telling each other everything the door opens. "I hope you two are up for Pizza and wings." I hear John say as he walks over to the table after shutting the door.

"I'll try it but no promises." I tell him.

"I'm starving." Monica says as she stands up and heads to the kitchen. She soon returns with plates and napkins. "What would you like to drink?"

"Well, normally I'd drink Mountain Dew when I have pizza but ….do you have juice of some kind."

"Apple juice?" She asks and I nod my head. She soon returns with drinks for all of us. John had set the table for us and had the pizza lid open and the wings ready for us to take from the container.

John smiles as we all sit there and eat. "I wont be staying to long. Just thought you girls would need food tonight." He tells Monica.

Monica looks at him in shock.

"You don't have to leave on my account. I don't mind." I tell him.

"She knows." Monica says and leans forwards and kisses him.

Just as I take a bite of my pizza there's a knock on the door. I glance over at Monica as she stands up and walks over to the door, looking through the peep whole she opens the door. I see Scully standing there holding William. "Come on in Dana." She tells her.

"Thanks." She says and walks in and over to me. "Hi Kim, Feeling better?"

"Hi and um…..at the moment."

"Good. I was able to get your things from work. Skinner almost caught me though. He freaked out when I told him I didn't know where you where." Dana hands me my things. I reach for my phone and it beeps at me. I look at it and see Walter has called me like twenty times. I shake my head and turn off my phone. "Thanks Dana."

Dana sets the diaper bag down on the floor and hands William to Monica. "Thanks for watching him…you're still able to right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I now have help." She says and nods in my direction.

I can't help but smile. Didn't think I was gonna have to baby sit but it's ok William is a cutie.

A few hours later I wake from the couch and rush to the bathroom. I throw up what little bit I ate tonight. I hope this passes soon because I hate throwing up. I sigh some and wash up. As I'm walking back to the living room I hear a faint crying. It's then that I remember William is here for the night. I walk into the bedroom and over to the crib. "Hey little man." I say and reach in and pick him up. "You can't sleep either huh?" I walk back out to the living room and lay back on the couch. William rests his head on my chest and I can see his eyes start to close again. I smile and sit there for awhile. Doesn't take long before I'm asleep too.

Morning comes and I'm woken up by a hand on my arm. I open my eyes and look around. It's then I see Monica standing there. I have my other hand on William's back.

"Sorry, I'm just going to take William now….thanks for getting him last night. John and I slept great and I didn't hear anything…" She takes him and smiles at me.

"I wish I could say the same thing." I tease and wink at her.

She looks at me and laughs. "Um…sorry." She can't look at me know. Wow, I was just kidding too.

I get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. She follows me in there and I look at her. "I've been thinking since last night. If he doesn't want me he's not going to want this child. I'll probably be fired and sent on my way. I'm just saving him the housel. I'll write him a letter so he knows I wont be back." I pause. "Do you have a pen and paper?" I ask.

"Yes." She says and walks over to her desk. I follow her and she hands them to me. I then sit down and write.

Dear, Mr. Skinner,

I know things have happened that neither of us have talked about, rather we are to scared to or not. I'm not sure. Well, something has come up so I am writing this letter to you. You can either take it as a letter of Resignation, a leave of absence or what ever. I do have to do this though. Please give me time. Sorry for the incidence.

Sincerely,

Kim Cook

Kim Cook

When I finish the letter I re-read it and start to cry. I wipe the tears off the page and hand the letter to Monica to read.

She looks up at me. "Sounds like your quitting."

"I know, But I need to do something. I'm going to be gone for a few months. Please don't tell Walter anything."

She nods her head at me and I can tell she doesn't want me to leave.

"I do need to get going though. He's in meetings all day today and I want to leave this when he's not in the office." I say as I take the letter back from her and gather my bag. When I'm ready I walk over to her. "Thanks for helping me. I will stay in contact though." It's then that John comes out from the bedroom. I smile at him. "Morning."

"Morning to you too." He says as he walks over to Monica and hugs her.

"I'll see you later." I lean forward to William. "Later Cutie!" I tell him and he smiles at me.

I then leave Monica's and head to work. Making sure Walter isn't anywhere near I hurry in and leave the letter on his desk. I knew he'd be in a meeting in the meeting office on the 3rd floor. I then leave and head to my place. When I get home I grab my diary and sit on the kitchen table. Looking into it, I notice my last few entries.

Feb 14th Valentines Day Walter asked me out to dinner, very nice and romantic. Came back to my place and hung out for a few hours and made love.

March 3rd Worked late. Very busy at work and hard on my back, Walter gave me a back rub and lead to making love at work.

March 24th- I asked Walter over to my place and we ate pizza and watched a movie. A romantic comedy, Return to me. Again we made love.

May 1st _ FBI Banquet- Walter asked me to go with him for the weekend because he didn't want to go alone. Stayed at the hotel together. GREAT weekend.

May31st - Sick, Walter came by and took care of me after I missed a day of work. When I was better made love. He's a very nice sweet man.

June 20th. - Dinner at Walter's He made spaghetti. I stayed at his place after words.

Aug 1st - Another day of working late. We have been working late a lot lately but only two have lead to sex. This man is amazing.

I read all of the entries and then look at the sonogram picture. I can't believe what is happening to me. I do remember from all these encounters we never woke up together and never talked about it after words. I push my chair back and head for my room to get my things. I then load the car and head to my moms.

Mrs. Cook's House

Alexandria VA

4 months later- Jan. 24th.

It's been a long four months. I've been avoiding Walter's phone calls, he's at least been trying to call me once a week. Better then everyday. I have talked to Monica a lot over the months. She's been getting my mail and making sure I get it. Good thing we're not that far from each other. She brings it to me once a month.

Well, Christmas has just past a few weeks ago and my parents spoiled me rotten. They got tons of stuff for the baby. A crib, changing table, to clothes and toys. Pretty much everything I will need. I can't thank them enough for all they have done for me.

I do realize though that I'll be having this child soon, March 13th to be more specific . That's the due date my doctor gave me. I need to get home and get the nursery together and ready for the arrival. I walk into the living room and look at my mom. "Morning mom." I say to her.

"Hey Kim. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Doing good, um…I've been thinking. I know you don't want me staying with you two forever even though you say you don't mind. I should probably get home so I can get the nursery ready. Not much longer before my due date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to do this. Maybe even let him finally know about the baby."

"You better let me know what's going on. Even if you need something you better call me." She stands up and walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I love you Kim."

I return the hug. "I love you too mom."

She pulls back from me and rests her hands on my belly. "You better take care of her. We love you very much." She looks up at me.

"Would be so much easier if you told me what your having already."

"Can't because I don't even know." I smile at her. I didn't want to know. I thought it'd be better that way.

Soon I'm packed and on the road. It won't take me long to get home. One thing I like about living close to my parents. I can see them when ever. I turn the heat up in the car as I drive slowly. It's been snowing lately and it's so pretty but I don't like driving in the stuff.

Twenty minutes later I'm just entering Washing D.C. I pull out my cell phone and call Monica.

"Agent Reyes."

"Hey stranger!"

"Who is this?"

I can only think she's been very busy and not recognizing my voice at the moment. "Your friend from the FBI….your pregnant friend!" I tease her.

"OH!" She pauses a moment. "Excuse me sir." I hear her say.

I wait a moment. I don't know if she was in a meeting or not. I hope not. I then hear her.

"Sorry about that. We where in a small meeting with Skinner." She informs me.

"Sorry. I wasn't even thinking about maybe you where at work."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. It was boring." She laughs into the phone.

"Hey, Um…I'm almost home. I was just wondering if maybe you and John could help me later."

"Your coming home!" She says all existed.

"Yeah, I figured I needed to get the nursery ready if I'm going to keep this child. Can't wait until after the birth."

"That makes sense. What time do you want us there?"

"It's, 2:38pm now. How about 3:30pm. Will you be out of work by then?"

There's a long pause on the other line. "Hello? …..Monica?" I wait for a reply. I can hear mumbling but I can't hear what is being said. Maybe she's talking to John.

"Hey Kim…I need to get going. We'll see ya then." She then hangs up the phone. I wonder what that was about. Guess she had to get back to the meeting.

Kim Cook's house

2:45 p.m.

I leave everything in the car for now. Maybe John and Monica will be nice and help me with it when they show up. Putting the key into the key hole I turn and unlock it. I enter my place and reach out to turn the heat up. It's cold in here but then again I haven't been here in months. I have a lot of cleaning to do. I turn the lights on as I go. When I walk into the living room I freeze. There's a small tree on the coffee table and gifts sitting under it. I step forward a little puzzled as to where they came from and why. I pick up one of the gifts and see it says TO: Kim From: Walter, on them. How'd he get in here anyways? I also see that the gifts are numbered. Why would they be numbered? I then see a letter sitting in front of all them that says 'Read First'. I pick it up and have a seat on the couch.

Dear Kim,

I know that with everything that has gone on with us is now different, but I wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe I'd make sure we spent more time together. Sense you've been gone, it's been killing me. The days at work are long and lonely . I ache to see your smiling face and those gorgeous blue eyes sparkle when you look at me. Oh, how I long to feel you in my arms again. I wish you didn't leave. Days go by and all I wonder is, what did I do to make you leave? If I had told you how I felt, would you have stayed?

I Love You Kim. I have for years, but never knew how to tell you. I just pray you feel the same for me. That some day we can live happily ever after.

All my love,

**Walter Skinner**

Walter Skinner

P.S. Don't open number 8 yet.

Call me when you get

them though

I don't know how many times I re-read the letter. He loves me? Walter Skinner loves me, Kim Cook. I can't believe it. I wipe the tears from my eyes, I didn't even know I had tears. I lean back against the couch and rest my hand on my belly, our child. "Well, sweetie. Daddy loves me. Lets just hope he takes the news of you ok." There's a knock at the door and I glance over at the clock. Wow, 3:30 pm already. I stand up and walk over to the door. As I open it I smile. "Thanks for coming." I step back and let them enter.

Monica looks at me and smiles. "You look great!" She gives me a hug. To which I return.

"Thanks. You too." I smile looking at her and John. They do make a great couple.

"Wait, have you been crying? Are you ok?" She asks as she takes a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, Um.. did either of you know I had a visitor here while I was gone?" I ask them first.

"No, Why? Is something wrong?" She gets all panicky.

"No, they left something… for me." I tell her and turn and walk back into the living room. I pick up the letter and hand it to Monica. She stands there and reads it. When she's done she looks up at me. "That was a very nice letter." She looks around me to the tree and gifts. "Aren't you going to open them?"

"I don't know… I mean yeah I should. I also lost count on how many times I read the letter." I smile at her. I can't help it.

"Understandable."

"Well what would you like us to do first?" John asks.

I smile at him. "Everything is in the car. I'm not able to lift it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, John and I can get it."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" John pipes up and I can't help but look at them with a questioned look on my face. I hand John my keys and he walks out to my car, leaving Monica and I in the living room I look over at her. "Is there something your not telling me?" I ask.

"Um, We're not sure yet but he's still very over protected for us not knowing!" She laughs. "We had a doctors appointment today but the doctor got called into surgery and said he'd call us later."

I nod my head. It makes sense. "You better let me know." I take the letter from her and set it back down on the table. I'll open them when we take a break. "Excuse me. The kid is on my bladder yet again!" I tell her and leave. I pass John as I leave the living room. I can hear a little bit of them talking. I can't really make it all out.

"Are you going to tell her?" I hear John say.

"I can't I'm not allowed! He'll kill me!"

I have no clue what they are even talking about but as I enter the room they stop talking. I can only guess they are talking about me. I shrug a little and blow it off.

A few hours pass and we take a break from putting the crib together and setting up the room. I got all of us drinks. I return to the living room and set everything down on the coffee table.

"So….. Are you going to open them?" Monica says.

"Yeah. I figured I would when we took a break." I say as I picked up number one. I look at the small box and wonder what it is. I turn it over to open it and I see a tiny card to it. 'For our first date, a romantic Valentines dinner.' I read that yet again and then open the box. I smile when I see what it is. It's a heart necklace. I show Monica and she smiles at it. John sits there with his arm around Monica. I put it on and then wrap my hand around the heart and close my eyes. I can't believe Walter did this.

I open my eyes and reach for number two. I turn it over and yet another little note. 'for always staying late, hope you relax some.' I'm afraid to open this one but I do and I'm shocked when I see what it is. My face is I'm sure red. It's a personal hand held massager. I glance over at Monica and I don't even want to show it to her.

"Come on… what is it?"

"Um…. I massager." I say quietly and look at Monica, she giggles at that one.

"Hey, it's a nice thought. Working late is a killer on the back." I tell her.

"What ever you say Kim. I don't judge!" She smiled at me and winks.

I shake my head and pick up number three. Again there's a note on the back. 'loved watching movies with you, glad I was able to hold you in my arms' I smile already remember that night. I open it and see that it's the movie we watched, Return to Me. I smile and lean back against the couch. I close my eyes as I rest my hand on my stomach. I can't believe Walter is remember each and every time we had sex.

I lean forward after a few m I minutes and pick up number four. This time, the note read. 'for all the get a ways. thanks so much for being my sanity.' I'm confused about this one and I open the gift. There's an envelope inside and I look in. Pulling it out I read them over. "It's a ticket for a small vacation." I tell them.

Number five is next and the note reads, 'for when your not feeling good, call me!' I smile and open it. I see the box and smile. "He got me a new cell phone!" I smile and shake my head. "Guess he probably thinks I lost mine since I haven't called him since I left."

"I'm sorry I feel so bad that I'm opening these in front of you."

"Kim, don't worry about it. And besides we told you to open them." Monica tells me.

Number six is up next and it's another small one. I turn it over and read it. 'loved dinner at your place, hope this is just the same.' I smile and look inside. "Dinner reservations." Man, all the gifts have to do with the day we had sex. It's really hard to believe he remembered. It must have meant more to him then just sex. I smile at thinking about that.

I pick up number seven and read the back. 'everyone needs times to themselves.' I open it up wondering what in the world this one is. "A spa reservation." I tell them. I see Monica is leaning into John more now and they are both watching me.

"Nice phone, John and I where thinking about getting that kind." Monica tells me as she takes a drink of her pop.

"The last one here I'm not allowed to open. He wants me to call him when I get to it." I inform them.

"We should get going anyways. It's getting late." John pipes up.

"Thank you for helping me today. I really needed it. If there is anything I can do to repay you guys for the help just let me know."

John looks at Monica and then over at me. "Just call Walter and talk to him. Maybe then he'll be more like himself knowing that you are ok."

"I will, I promise." I tell them and they stand up and head for the door. "I will talk to you guys tomorrow sometime. Have a good night." I open the door for them.

"Have a good night. Bye Kim." They both say and leave. I shut the door and walk back to the living room and sit down.

I wonder why Walter would go through all of this trouble. Does he really care for me like he says he does? I can't help but wonder why he did this. I stand up and gather the cups, walking to the kitchen I put the cups in the sink and turn to get some more juice for myself. As I open the refrigerator I notice my sonogram picture on it with a magnetic holding it there. I thought I left that on the table. I knew I forgot it when I went to my moms but I swear it was on the table. I shrug and get my drink. I then head to my room and get ready for bed.

I remember I forgot to pick up the phone Walter had gotten me. I wanted to take a look at it before I went to bed. Soon I'm laying on the bed reading over the information for the phone. There's also a note inside of it. 'It's all programmed and ready for use. Hope you like it Sweetie.' I smile at that note and open the phone. It's a razor. I open it up and go to add in some contacts. Monica, John, Dana, Mulder and Walter are already in it. It's late and I need sleep so I don't want to call Walter right now. I'll just text him. I open the phone to the messages and write to him.

'Walter, I'm home now and I wanted to thank you for the gifts. You didn't have to get me anything. Right now it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. I will talk to you later. Thanks again.'

I then press send and shut the phone. I climb back into the bed and cover up.

I'm woken up hours later when the sun starts to come through the blinds. I lay there for a few minutes to wake up. I carefully stretch, as to not bother the baby. I know they don't want you to stretch but I mainly do it for my legs and arms. I yawn and then slowly open my eyes. As I look around my bed room I jump. "God.. What are you doing here?" I say and look at him. Walter is sitting a plate of waffles and bacon down on the end table with some juice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I… hope your hungry."

"How long have you been here?"

"Just long enough to make you breakfast."

"I said I'd call you later." I sit up some, keeping the blankets over my stomach. As I move to sit up in bed the baby decides to kick at that very moment and I winch a little bit from it.

"You ok?"

He must have seen me make a face. "Um…yeah, just sore." I tell him

"Well you eat and relax then."

I really need to go to the bathroom but with being this big and that I haven't told him I was pregnant I don't want to get out from under the covers.

"Where have you been?"

"At my moms."

"So, why did you leave?"

I look at him. How am I to answer that. "I had a few things I had to sort out and I needed time to myself to do it."

"Did you figure whatever it was out?"

"Well, I am back, so to some extent I did."

I look down to my lap and I can see him reaching out and taking a hold of my hand. I glance up at him. "Thanks for the gifts."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked them."

"I did. I sure as hell wasn't expecting them." I smile at him some.

"I'll be right back." He says and leave the bedroom. I take a few bites of the waffles and they are really good. I didn't realize I was that hungry. Walter walks back into the bedroom and over to me. He's carrying a vase of red roses. I smile at him as he sets them down.

"Walter, what are those for?" I ask.

"To show you just how much I love you. I bought you…" He stops and sets down a red glass rose in front of the vase. "…a dozen red roses and I will love you until they all die."

I can't help it, that was very romantic. "Oh god.. Walter." I rest my hand on my belly as if it where natural. The baby keeps kicking and I'm sure it'll keep moving all day.

"You look like your in pain." He says as he glances down at my other hand.

I try not to look at him and I see his hand reach up to my face and lift it some so we are looking eye to eye. "Kim… I know about the baby."

My breath gets stuck in my throat. How in the world did he know? "How?" is all I manage to get out.

"After you left I came by so I can have a look around, see why you left so fast. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. What I did find was the sonogram picture on the kitchen table though."

"It was on the table." I pause and look at him. "So, it was you that put it on the refrigerator. I was sure I left it on the table." I say not really thinking what I was saying. "How'd you know it was mine?" No sense beating around the bush. He knows.

"Well, The name on it for one." He smiles. "Then two, I called Monica in and talked to her about her pregnancy. She didn't really have anything to say about it so I just asked her if it was you who where pregnant. I told her I wouldn't tell you. I'm sorry." There's another pause and I look at him wondering what he's thinking. "Why did you leave? You could have just told me."

"Yeah, I know. But Walter….we only slept together seven times. We never once talked about it, talked on the phone or hung out like a normal couple. I thought it was just based on sex. And then when you where talking to Monica months ago when my doctor walked in and said congratulation your pregnant. You thinking it was her, you told her it was against FBI protocol for male and female agents to be together. What was I supposed to think? I figured if I told you, I'd be fired and sent on my way. I was scared as hell to what you would think about the situation." I told him honestly.

He's watching me and hasn't let go of my hand. He moves closer to me now and looks me in the eyes. "Kim, I love you. I would have been thrilled if you told me you where pregnant."

"Would have been thrilled?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. I am thrilled about the baby." He took a breath and smiled. "I saw the nursery. I hope you didn't do that on your own."

"John and Monica helped me yesterday."

"Good."

I can't help it now the baby is right on my bladder. "Excuse me. I do have to go to the bathroom."

He moves so I can get out of bed and I slowly move to the edge and stand up. I'm only wearing a night shirt. His if I'm not mistaken. The one he forgot here MONTHS ago.

A few minutes later I return to the bedroom and walk over to the bed. He reaches his arms out for me and I step closer to him. "You are so beautiful." He says to me and I can't help but smile. "Do you mind?" He asks as he looks up at me.

"Not at all."

He lifts my night shirt and puts his hand on my belly. "Hey there little one…." He says and leans forward and kisses my belly. I bit my lip at seeing this. I think now I should have told him. I probably wouldn't be out of a job.

I rest my hand on his arm and smile down at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Walter. I just didn't know what to do. I now know that was wrong on my part. Will you ever forgive me?" I need to know.

He looks at me and stands up, taking me into his arms. "I already have…months ago. I was never mad at you.. Could never be mad at the woman I love… just worried." He then takes that moment in time to lean down and kiss me. A long deserved kiss that we both longed for and both needed. I pulled back a little just to whisper to him. "I love you." I said and kissed him again.

We spent the next few hours holding each other as we lay in bed. Talking about everything from the past few months. I'm still sore and he offered to rub my back, my hips, my belly and even my feet. It felt good to feel his hands all over my body and making me feel good. Walter stopped after awhile and looked up at me.

"I need to grab something from my coat pocket. I'll be right back." He says as he kisses me and slides out of bed.

"Don't you think it's a little to late for that?" I glance down to my stomach and smile at him.

He laughs at that. "That's not what I'm after." He says and leaves. I watch him walk away. He looks good in just his briefs. I rest my hand on our baby and close my eyes.

Walter returns a few minutes later and walks back over to the bed. "I do want to do this the right way but….."

"Walter, what are you rambling about?"

"Kim…." He opens up a small box and holds it out to me. "Will you do me the honors and marry me?"

"oh god…Walter…." I say in a whisper and look him in the eyes. "Yes, I will marry you."

He smiles and leans forward and we kiss. I soon pull back and look at him. "I do want to at least get married before our child is born though." I tell him.

"That sounds great." He says as he gets back into bed and holds me again. "Any ideas on when?"

I think about it for a few minutes. I want it to be special. I look at him. "Well, how about when it all started? February 14th, Valentines Day?" I ask and kiss him.

He returns the kiss and smiles. "I like the sound of that. But think we can plan it fast enough. It seems like it's going to be quick."

"Well, If we only have Dana, Mulder, John and Monica. I think it will work. That's all that really needs to be there."

"True…so it'll be our quickie wedding." He kisses me. We haven't really been able to stop kissing today. I can't get enough of this man.

"We don't need anything to fancy. Just us."

Church

3 weeks later

February 14th

I rode to the church with Monica and John this morning, they said it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. It's also snowing today. It's a very nice light snow that looks romantic. It add to the great day, of our wedding. Monica went in with me to the dressing room to help me get ready with the last few minutes things.

"I forgot the necklace in the car. I'll be right back." Monica says and leaves the room. I look into the mirror at my reflection as I stand there I let me hands rest on my hips. It's then that there's a sharp pain that rips across my stomach and back. I lean over and rest my back as I take a few deep breaths. Just then Monica walks back into the room. "KIM!" She hurries over to me. "You ok? What's wrong?" She asks me.

I glance up at her "Sharp pain."

She lays her hand on my back and rubs it some. "When did this start?"

I think about it for a moment. "Some few minor aches last night. Not to bad."

"Are you in labor?" She asks.

"God I hope not…" I tell her honestly.

"We should move this along quickly to be on the safe side." She looks at me. "You ok now?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go tell them I'm ready. Just don't say anything to Walter. He'll want to take me straight to the hospital."

She nods her head and leaves the room. I rest my hand on my belly. "You better at least wait until I marry your father." I say and smile. The pain eases and I walk around the room. I finish with my hair and wait for Monica to come back in.

A few minutes pass and she soon returns. "They are ready when you are." She said as she walks into the room. "You up for it?"

I nod as I walk towards her and the door. "Better be after everything we've been through." I smile and we both leave the room and head to the front of the church. I take a deep breath as I get ready to walk down the isle. When Monica opens the doors I see Walter at the end and he's smiling like he's just won the lottery. I start to walk down to him and another small pain takes over and I pause for a moment, trying not to let him know something is wrong. Monica must know, she's taken a hold of my arm. "Just breath…." I hear her whisper to me and I nod and then look at Walter. He's got a worried look on his face. I blow him a kiss to let him know things are ok. A moment later I start walking again and this time a little faster. I do want to get this over with just incase.

I step up next to Walter and he takes my hand. "You ok?" I hear him whisper.

I look at him and shrug. I take his hand and put it to my stomach. At that point I just look him in the eyes. It doesn't take long for him to realize what I'm getting at.

"Should we get going?" He sounds worried.

"No, I want to get married first." I smile at him.

He nods and we look at the priest . "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Kimberly Anne Cook and Walter Sergei Skinner."

There's another sharp pain that rips through my stomach and all I hear is blah blah blah from the priest. "Do you Walter take Kim to be your lawful wedded wife?" I look at him and he's looking at me. He can tell I'm in pain. "I DO!" He says and looks at him and nods towards me.

"Do you Kim, take Walter to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asks me.

I take a breath to answer and then at that moment, I'm soaked. I glance down at myself and then back at Walter. "My water just broke." I tell him.

"SHIT!" He then says sorry.

"No problem." The priest says.

I glance back at everyone that is there for us and then back at Walter. "I do….." I say and smile.

"Well, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may kiss the bride." He says and we do a fast light kiss. "Now you better take her to the hospital." He adds.

I hear a small laugh from behind us and I'm not really sure who it came from and I don't care at this moment. I wasn't expecting this at all.

Everyone is rushing around getting our things and putting them into the car. Walter steps towards me more and picks me up as he carries me to the car. "Lets get you to the hospital. I think someone wants to join our happy day." He says and kisses me as he sets me in the front. Shutting the door he walks around to the other side. "Are you guys going to the hospital too?" He asks and they all nod as they get in their own cars.

Washington General Hospital

2:05 p.m.

Walter pulls up in front of the hospital and rushes in to get a wheelchair. I really thinks he's over reacting about all this. John pulls out behind us and Monica comes over to the car. "I'll park the car for you once he gets you out. That way he wont be leaving you."

"Thank you." I say to her and Walter returns to the car and helps me out. I can't believe this is happening. I was hoping to spend today with is just being Walter and I.

A few hours have past and I'm fully dilated says my doctor that has kept checking me all day. He's prepping me now for delivery and Walter is all smiles as he wont leave my side. Once the doctor has everything set up he looks at me. "Ok, Kim, on the next contraction. I want you to start pushing."

I nod at him and continue holding Walters hand. "You are doing great honey.. Just think, from now on February 14th will be a very busy day." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile at him and just then I feel the contraction hit and I take a deep breath and bare down.

"Your doing good. " The doctor says. "And one, two three…breath…Relax."

I lay back on the bed and take some small breaths. I keep my eyes closed as I rest. I feel Walter take a damp cloth to my forehead.

"Ok…..ready and push.." I hear the doctor say and I bare down yet again.

"It hurts….it hurts…" I say between pushing. I rest against the bed and I'm in so much pain now that I can't even bare it anymore. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I yell and look at Walter. He reaches out a hand and rubs my arm. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yell and look away. Just then another contraction hits me and I have to push. I glance at Walter and he's stepped back from the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask and reach out for him. I don't want to do this alone.

Walter looks at the doctor. To who just shrugs and says. "Happens all the time." Walter is then at my side and talking to me. "It's ok honey.. I'm sorry but it's almost over.. Just breath… your going great. I love you Mrs. Skinner."

I bare down with everything I have, squeezing his hand as I do so. I see him winch some from it and I'm sure his hand is broke by now. "Sorry…" I whisper.

"Don't worry about it."

I rest for a few moments and then push again. I feel the head slide out and my eyes go wide. This feels….weird.

"Hold on Kim, don't push." The doctor tells me and I see him working down between my legs. He must be clearing out the baby's nose and mouth. I look at Walter and he's watching the doctor. He can't wait to see our child. He is always doing something for me at home and rubbing my belly and talking to our child. I know he loves us both so very much.

"Ok, Kim, one more push and your child will be born." The doctor says and I take a deep breath and push. "Ahhh….." I say and feel the baby slide all the way out. I fall back onto the bed and then we hear the baby cry.

"Congratulations, you have a very healthy baby girl." He says and puts claps on the umbilical cord and then hands the scissors to Walter. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Walter smiles and takes them from him and does what is instructed. He then hands the baby over to a nurse to clean her up. He then turns back to me and cleans me up.

A few minutes later the nurse walks over and hands our daughter to us. "She's perfect. 7 pounds 7 ounces and 24 inches long." She says. "If you need anything, just let us know." She then leaves the room and I can't take my eyes off our daughter. "Walter….she's amazing."

He sits next to me and his one arm goes around me as his other one reaches out to our daughter. "She looks like you." He kisses my head.

I rest my head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday baby girl." I rock her a little.

"What do you think for a name?" He asks.

I look at her for a few minutes as I think of what would be perfect. I glance up at him and smile.

"What?" He asks. He must have seen my smile and me looking at him.

"Well…going out on a limb here. You better tell me what you think of this idea. Ok, Well since our first dinner was last Valentines day and we just got married today, on Valentines Day.. What if we named her Valerie? Val for short?" I ask him.

He smiles at me and then looks down at her. "Valerie what?" He asks.

"I'm not doing this alone.. I thought of a first name. I'll let you pick her middle name." I laugh at him. I then hand her over to him to hold.

Walter takes her from me and then looks down at her and thinks about it for a moment and then talks. "What about Valerie Kay?" He asks and looks at me.

"Valerie Kay Skinner?" I try it out. "I like it, a lot." I tell him. I look down at her. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much Valerie." I smile. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. I look towards the door as it opens. It only reveals that it's Monica, John, Mulder and Dana with William that are walking into the room.

Monica and Dana are the ones that walk right over to the bed.

"This is our daughter…Valerie Kay Skinner. She's 7 pounds 7 ounces and 24 inches long." I inform them since I'm sure they are all wanting to know.

"She's is so pretty." Monica says as she reaches out and pushes the blanket back from her face so she can see her better.

"Want to hold her?" Walter asks Monica. She smiles and nods her head. She then takes Val from him and he then hugs me. I rest against him.

John walks over to her and looks down at the baby in her arms.

"Hey…come to think about it. We've been so busy with the wedding and getting things ready for the baby you never told me…..What did your doctor say?" I have to know. I want to know. I can't believe I even forgot.

Dana had let William sit on the end of the bed and Mulder has his arms around her. I smile at them but turn my attention back on Monica and John.

"I know, that's why I didn't say anything." She glances at John and smiles. "Well….we're due July 4th."

"You know.. It's against FBI protocol for male and female agents to engage in sexual activity." He starts off and I slap his arm.

"Ok, ok, I was just kidding. Congratulations you two."

I shake my head at him and look back at Monica and John. "I'm happy for you guys and if either of you need anything. I know you both helped me out a lot I don't mind doing anything to help you out." I smile and look over at Dana. "Anything you need to tell us?" I tease.

"Nope, sorry. William's it for now." Mulder adds quickly.

Dana just has a weird look on her face and I'm afraid to even ask. I glance at Monica and she sees it too. "Are you sure?" She asks. Glad it wasn't me.

"We're sure.." He moves so he can see Dana's face. "We're sure aren't we?" He asks her this time. "Dana….?"

Dana looks from Monica to me and then looks at Mulder. "Well….a lot has been going on and I wanted to wait to tell you….I just found out this morning before we left for the wedding."

He smiles and kisses her. I smile at all of us. We're all happy and will be for a very long time. We will also have the proof to show it. Our children.


End file.
